She's Got It All
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: Imprint Challenge... Seth didn't think that falling in love would show him that the only girl for him would be Bella Swan. He also didn't expect that he'd give up everything for her.


**Title: **She's Got It All

**Author: **Kyuubi no Kitsune0101

**Pairing: **SethBella

**Song: **"She's Got It All" – Kenny Chesney

**Rating: **T

**Note: **AU slightly, Supposed to take place in the New Moon timeline sort of. I haven't read the books in a while, so I think I should read them again. Seth is a bit older than he really is in the book.

Seth didn't really like bonfires with the tribe. He didn't care about the stories of the pack. He just wanted to relax and hang out at home with his video games. He sat around the fire and looked at the only girl that didn't look like them. He took one look into her eyes as she smile and lost all sense of anything else. He was in love with this beautiful new girl. He had to find her name. Seth couldn't resist getting closer to her physically. He walked over to her and ignored Jacob's narrow eyes.

"Hello, I'm Seth Clearwater," Seth said. He smiled at her. "You're my imprint." That didn't come out right. He wanted to say beautiful, but that wasn't enough. He was able to control himself though. Jacob growled at him while Paul and Jared were laughing. Seth couldn't take his eyes off this girl.

_She's got every quality  
From A all the way to Z  
It's easy to see she's the perfect girl  
She's got every single thing  
That makes up my wildest dreams  
Sometimes I still can't quite believe she's holdin me cause_

"Um, that's unexpected," Bella said. She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Isabella Swan." Seth smiled even bigger if it was possible. He took her hand and shook it before taking her into a giant bear hug. "Seth?" Seth was too excited. He thought he would never find love. "Seth, are you okay? Can you put me down?" Seth laughed and placed her feet onto the ground, but he didn't let go of her.

"Isabella, I love you," Seth said. It didn't take long for Jacob to attack first in human form, but he phased once Seth was away from Bella. "Jacob, stop this!" Seth shouted. He stood between Bella and the wolf. His form was shaky, but he forced it under control. He had to keep it under control to protect Bella. Seth turned away from the person he used to look up to and turned to Bella. "Hey, can we catch a movie tomorrow?" He didn't care about the kind of scene he was creating. He only cared about Bella. Only Bella because she was suddenly his everything.

_She got it all  
My heart, my soul, my wishes  
All of my love, my hugs, my kisses  
Everything that means anything at all  
All of my life I've spent a hopin'  
I could give someone such devotion  
Every sweet memory I can recall  
She got it all_

Jacob tried coming between them all week, but Bella wanted to hang around Seth more and more. Surprisingly, they were having fun dodging Charlie and Jacob and doing whatever. They spent a lot of their get-togethers on First Beach. Seth spent most of that time watching her as she had fun. She laughed freely with Seth and couldn't take the smile off her face. She liked Seth. He was perfect for her. Seth smiled as the water splashed them. He took Bella's hand as they walked down the beach.

"Bella, I love you," Seth said. Bella never said those three words back, but she always smiled at him when he said it. Seth didn't care, just as long as she stayed with him. He let go of her hand and bent down to splash water onto her. She shrieked as he laughed. It didn't take long for them both to be soaked through. Seth lay beside her on the sand and laughed with her. He fell deeper in love with this beautiful creature beside him.

_You know that I admit  
That someone to love like this  
Only existed in my prayers  
Until I saw her face  
I knew I'd found the place  
Where I could keep my every faith eternally 'cause_

"Bella!" Jacob called as he raced down to them. He ignored Seth's glare and looked only at Bella. "One of those bloodsuckers, the pixie one, is at the treaty line. She says it's important." Seth watched Bella take off. He looked at Jacob, wanting guidance, but the older boy was walking away. Seth jumped to his feet and took off after Bella. He didn't want to lose her to them. He couldn't stand to lose her.

"Seth, I've got to go," Bella said as Seth walked over. It was only the pixie. The one that was taking his love from him smiled at him. "Seth, I'll come back." Seth couldn't bring himself to believe her. He stood there and looked between the two of them. He walked over and looked only at Bella. He grabbed her arms and looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Bella, don't leave me," Seth said. Bella looked ready to cry. She was going to leave him. Seth felt his body starting to shake. Alice was getting closer to them. Seth couldn't believe this. This was painful. It was as if the sun was walking out of his light. Someone was ripping a hole into his chest. "Bella, please, I love you with all my heart. I'm forever yours. Forever doesn't mean immortality. I'm going to grow old with you, Bella. Please don't leave." Seth was forcing his control to keep. He felt it slipping, so he pushed her aside and stepped back a few steps. "Bella." Seth turned and disappeared into the forest. Bella cried as she left with Alice. Jacob watched from afar and went to find Seth.

_She got it all  
My heart, my soul, my wishes  
All of my love, my hugs, my kisses  
Everything that means anything at all  
All of my life I've spent a hopin'  
I could give someone such devotion  
Every sweet memory I can recall  
She got it all_

Seth wouldn't phase back from being the wolf. He found it easier to follow orders and listen to the thoughts of his pack versus dealing with the pain of losing Bella, which was getting worse each day. He sat near the edge of the cliff they used to cliff-dive. The water broke against the wall and made a peaceful noise. He emptied his mind and stared off into the distance. He was trying to imagine if Bella was happy with that filthy bloodsucker. He knew nobody was listening to him because they were all eating at Emily's. He stopped showing up when they tried to reason with him. He didn't want reasoning.

"Seth," a voice said. It was almost a whisper. Seth smelled vampire and shampoo in the air. He looked around at the person standing at the tree line. Bella stood there with a smile on her face. Seth couldn't believe it. "You know what they say, you go wolf, you never go back." Seth walked over to her without phasing still. He nuzzled her as if to ask if it were true. "Seth, I love you. I would never leave you, but the Cullens are my family too. They're my brothers and sisters." Seth didn't care. He only cared about Bella. She finally said those precious words. He stepped away and phased back into himself. He looked at her with a smile and hope. Bella rushed over to him and hugged him tight.

"Uh, Bella, can you let me go? I'm kind of nude here, and if you keep hugging me like this, I can guarantee any sexual contact," Seth said. Bella laughed and let him go. She turned away as he smiled at her. It was a miracle to have her back with him. He went over to one of the bushes and picked up a pair of discarded shorts from one of the other guys. The shorts were recently placed there because Paul was stuck on patrol and didn't like his shorts tied to him. "I'm not going to ask why you're back, or any of that. You just told me you love me. I should've trusted you." Seth hugged Bella until she was overwhelmed by the heat. He quickly kissed her as the waves continued to break in the background.

_All of my life I've spent a hopin'  
I could give someone such devotion  
Every sweet memory I can recall_

Everyone was shocked when the invitations to the wedding were sent out almost a month after graduation. Seth didn't even think about it on patrol. He kept mainly to himself in the days after Bella's return. Charlie was happy that Bella was friends with the Cullens, but she was still with Seth. He was okay with the wedding while Renee was upset. She didn't fully support the wedding but was happy nonetheless. She thought Seth was a good hearted man.

"We should've visited way earlier," Seth said as he sat next to Bella on the patio of her mom's place. Phil and Seth had just finished talking about cars and baseball. Bella was happy to see that her stepfather approved. She smiled at her soon-to-be husband. He leaned over and kissed her. "You looked worried, Isabella." Seth only used her full first name whenever he was truly concerned. Bella got up out of her seat and was welcomed into Seth's warm embrace.

"You'll love me no matter what?" Bella asked. She was crying. Something was wrong. She had avoided him most the morning and practically threw Phil at him as a last resort. "You'll always love me right?" Seth kissed her and kissed each tear away. He rubbed her back and held her close to him. "Promise me." Bella was worried to the point of tears, something he never saw. He breathed in her scent, no noticing the slight change in the way she smelled.

"Yes, I will always love you," Seth said. He stood there for another minute as Bella calmed down. She sighed and hugged him close. "Bella, if this has to do with what we did last month, I'm not worried and I don't care if you aren't a virgin for our wedding." Bella tensed up at the mention of the month. She escaped his arms and looked away.

"Seth, I'm pregnant."

_All of my heart, my soul, my wishes  
All of my love, my hugs, my kisses  
Every sweet memory I can recall  
She got it all  
_  
_She's got it all_

In the end, Seth and Bella happily married with twins on the way. Bella looked at all who came to the wedding and smiled. She looked at Seth, who was talking animatedly to Edward and Jacob about something. She was happy that it was him that she married and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Seth was going to be a wonderful father. She was taken into a conversation with Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Emily on what the nursery was going to look like.

"Yeah, the bike is a smooth ride, but I've got to start looking for more baby proof things," Seth said, calming down. Edward and Jacob nodded. Seth listened to Edward's offer of sending Bella and him to college as a wedding gift. "Edward, save it and send my brats to college." Edward smiled and laughed with Jacob as they wondered how many kids Seth and Bella planned on having. Seth looked over where Bella was being ganged up by her female family members. She was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, and she was something else to him. She would be the mother of his child, his lover, his wife, his best friend. She was also the woman that had everything he could give that wasn't material. She had it all.

**Not bad? Crummy ending in my opinion, but happy.**


End file.
